All the Presidents' Heads/Transcript
[Opening Credits. Caption: ''APPLY VIEWING OIL NOW]'' :['''Scene': Outside the Planet Express headquarters, afternoon.]'' :['''Cut to': The Planet Express conference room. Professor Farnsworth enters and walks up to the conference table.]'' Professor Farnsworth: Good news, everyone! Remember when you asked to see my family tree? :Bender, Zoidberg, Hermes, Amy, and Fry are sitting at the conference table. Leela is reading a book and Hermes and Amy are playing cards. Leela, Bender, Zoidberg, Hermes, Amy, and Fry: No. Professor Farnsworth: Ta-da! Farnsworth activates the holographic projector. The holographic projector shows a tree filled with spheres. Professor Farnsworth touches one of the spheres. This is my ancestor Philo Farnsworth, inventor of television and, as a bonus, childhood obesity. sphere enlarges and shows a television screen depicting a man who resembles Professor Farnsworth. Professor Farnsworth touches another sphere. And here's Dean Farnsworth, developer of the Farnsworth test for colour blindness. sphere enlarges and shows a set of coloured balls depicting another man who resembles Professor Farnsworth. Professor Farnsworth adjusts his glasses. Where is he, blast it?! Farnsworth touches a third sphere. And, just recently, I learned of a modern-day Farnsworth, who invented the anti-senility truss. :sphere enlarges and shows Professor Farnsworth. Leela: That's you, Professor. :points at Professor Farnsworth. Professor Farnsworth: Wha?! Farnsworth's belly enlarges until his sweater and his pants are separated. Professor Farnsworth is wearing a metallic truss. The metallic truss unleashes several sparks. Professor Farnsworth adjusts his clothes. Ah, yes. The Farnsworths boast a proud and distinguished lineage. No wormy fruit on this tree. Amy: What about Fry? is snoring. Isn't he your distant uncle? Professor Farnsworth: Very distant. Not a true Farnsworth, mind you. fourth sphere shows Fry. The sphere's branch is filled with fungus and dung beetles. He's way over here on this filthy branch riddled with fungus and dung beetles. :Farnsworth walks up to the branch. The branch falls off and on top of Fry. Fry stops snoring. Fry: What's with the seventeen dung beetles? :dung beetles run across the conference table. Amy raises her arms in disgust. Bender squashes one of the dung beetles. On the other side of the conference table are a hanger with a hat on it and Hermes. Hermes is looking at a watch on his right arm and holding a suitcase with his left hand. The hologram disappears. Hermes: Well, it's six o'clock. removes the hat from the hanger and puts it on. I guess we'll have to deliver that Human heart tomorrow. Good work, people! :waves and leaves. Bender raises his arms in excitement. Bender: Woohoo! Time to go clubbin'. his right hand, Bender opens his chest cabinet and grabs a baseball bat. Bender's chest cabinet closes itself. Baby seals, here I come. :hits his left hand with the baseball bat three times and leaves. Fry stretches, stands up, and adjusts his back. Fry: Guess I better head over to my night job. Leela: You have a night job? Fry: Yup. It's exhausting, but I need the extra money to buy coffee so I can stay awake for my night job. Leela: But— Fry: Gotta go! :waves and leaves. :['''Scene': Outside the Head Museum, night. Fry is wearing a suit and flies through the Tube Transport System.]'' Fry: extendedly Woo! :falls on his head and grunts, then falls on his back and screams. :['''Cut to': Dr. Cahill's office. There is a table. Abraham Lincoln's head is standing on it and Dr. Cahill is leaning against it. Abraham Lincoln's beard is filled with something green.]'' Dr. Cahill: You've got a surprising amount of algae in your beard, Mr. President. Just sit still and let the algae eater do its work. :Cahill lifts up a fishing net and uses it to drop an algae eater in Abraham Lincoln's jar. The algae eater bites Abraham Lincoln's head repeatedly. Abraham Lincoln's head: Ooh! Ow! algae eater bites Abraham Lincoln's mole. Ooh! Lay off my trademark mole. :enters. A purse is between Abraham Lincoln's head and Dr. Cahill. Dr. Cahill: Hi, Lars. Fry: Fry. :shrugs. Dr. Cahill: Whatever. Cahill opens and closes the purse. I'm heading out to my night job. Cahill walks up to the door. Remember: No loud noise, no head bowling, and no parties. Or it'll be your ass in a jar! :Cahill points at Fry. Fry: I wanna go to that museum! :points at something in front of him. :['''Cut to': The Hall of Presidents. Twenty-eight Presidential heads can be seen. Fry has entered and is steering a cart with a bag labelled PRESIDENT CHOW on it. Inside the bag is a spoon. Fry feeds Grover Cleveland's head.]'' Bill Clinton's head: Man, this place is a snooze. Hey, Fry, I challenge President Taft 'ere to a pie-eatin' contest. William Taft's head: You're on, skinny! Fry: Sorry, guys. You know the rules. "No fun allowed." Andrew Jackson's head: Come on, you pansy! I'm thirsty. I want me some Tennessee loopy juice! Warren Harding's head: And I want loose women. The kind that aren't afraid to show a little ankle. James Madison's head: creepily Or elbow. :Madison's head smiles. Fry: No visitors! I'll lose my job. Rutherford B. Hayes' head: Oh, boo-hoo! I'll lose my minimum-wage job. :the Presidents' heads begin laughing. Fry: You're mean, Rutherford B. Hayes! :points at Rutherford B. Hayes' head. All the Presidents' heads stop laughing. Franklin D. Roosevelt's head: Listen here, young man! We have nothing to fear but running out of beer. :sighs. Fry: Alright. One small get-together. But let's keep it quiet and dignified. :lapse. There is music. Zoidberg is holding a bottle of beer with his left hand, dancing, and waving around his coat with his right hand. Zoidberg: quickly Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! :camera zooms out, revealing that Zoidberg is standing on top of the heads of Ashlee Douglas and Tyler Barnette, who are standing on top of the heads of Zoe Washburne, David Torres, and Bob Glass; Scruffy and Amy are dancing; Amy is holding a bottle of beer with her right hand; and Fry is holding Dwight D. Eisenhower's head with both his hands and walking. The camera pans over to Professor Farnsworth, Hermes, Leela, and Bender. Professor Farnsworth is holding a bottle of beer with his left hand, Hermes is dancing, Leela is holding a bottle of beer with her left hand and dancing, and Bender is holding a bottle of beer with his right hand. Bender: Woohoo! Yeah, alright! :laughs, throws his bottle at a shelf, shattering it, grabs one of the six bottles in Calvin Coolidge's jar, and pops it open. Scruffy, Leela, and Hermes have already popped open theirs. Scruffy, Leela, Hermes, and Bender: Four more beers! Four more beers! :Leela, Hermes, and Bender drink. Amy throws a coin into Dwight D. Eisenhower's jar. Amy: Yes! Right in the ike! James Madison's head: creepily Nice elbow action. :Madison's head laughs nervously. The camera pans over to Hermes and Thomas Jefferson's head. Hermes: So... You grow hemp? Thomas Jefferson's head: Yes. Hermes: And... You do what with it? Thomas Jefferson's head: All manner of things. Manufacture paper, fabric, rope... Hermes: Oh. Well, nice talking to you. :goes away. Thomas Jefferson's head: Why, I used to smoke about four feet of rope a day. :comes back, running. Hermes: Let me give you my pager number. :lifts up a piece of paper with his right hand. The music stops. Professor Farnsworth walks up to Ronald Reagan's head. Professor Farnsworth: Hey, Reagan. Remember when you asked to see my family tree? :Farnsworth lifts up a spherical device with both his hands. Ronald Reagan's head: I asked you to leave me alone. :Farnsworth presses a button on the spherical device with his right hand. The spherical device shows a tree filled with spheres that is smaller than the one seen earlier. Professor Farnsworth: The Farnsworths are a remarkable— George Washington's head: camera Farnsworth?! camera pans over to George Washington's head. George Washington's head spits in his jar's glass. That name is a stain on American history! One of the worst traitors of the Revolution was a Farnsworth! :Farnsworth has walked up to George Washington's head. Professor Farnsworth: You're lying! :Farnsworth points at George Washington's head. The camera zooms out, revealing Leela. Leela: whispering He's George Washington! He tends not to do that! :points at George Washington's head. George Washington's head: David Farnsworth was a notorious British agent and counterfeiter. camera zooms in on George Washington's head. He conspired to bring down our nation with his fraudulent currency. :[George Washington's head lifts up a piece of paper with his Robotic right hand. The camera zooms in on the piece of paper. The piece of paper reads ''Colony of ''Maƒƒachuƒetts - TWO THIRDS OF A DOLLAR, According to a Reƒolution of CONGRESS, paƒƒed at PHILADELPHIA - c. 1775 Philad. - No. 178669'' and has an indistinctive signature and a logo with MIND YOUR BUSINESS on it. Professor Farnsworth grabs it with his left hand and looks at it.]'' Professor Farnsworth: A Farnsworth did this?! Farnsworth holds the piece of paper with his right hand and puts his left hand on his head. Oh, dear! My good name is ruined! :Farnsworth sits on Gerald Ford's head. Gerald Ford's head: Hi! I'm Jerry. I like movies. :lapse. There is music. Amy is holding a bottle of beer with her left hand, Professor Farnsworth is sitting on Gerald Ford's head, Zoidberg is dancing with his coat on, Leela is dancing with Martin Van Buren's head against her breasts, Hermes is holding a bottle of beer with his right hand and dancing, and Fry is holding a bottle of beer with his right hand, dancing, and drinking. The eyes of Leela and Fry are closed. Amy kisses a jar. Martin Van Buren's head stares at Leela's breasts with a smile on his face. The camera zooms out, revealing Bender. Bender: Anyone seen Ulysses Grant? opens her eyes, looking at Bender. He owes me a cheroot. :turns to her right. Leela: He's over there, pukin' in the Bushes. :looks at Leela and turns to the same direction. Ulysses Grant, who is on a shelf, prepares to vomit in the jars of George H. W. Bush and George W. Bush, who are on the floor. George H. W. Bush's head and George W. Bush's head: extendedly No! :Cahill enters, perusing a set of paper sheets, and looks surprised. The music stops playing. Zoidberg, Fry, Leela, and Professor Farnsworth gasp. Leela drops Martin Van Buren's head on the floor. Martin Van Buren's jar shatters. Fry: Oh, boy. :Cahill has crossed her arms. Dr. Cahill: angry Mr. Fry! Cahill uncrosses her arms and walks up to Fry as she looks around. Why are all these people standing around? Cahill grabs a bottle of beer with her right hand and throws the set of paper sheets away with her left hand. happy When they should be partying! :is holding her bottle of beer with her right hand. Amy, Bender, and Hermes: Alright! :Polk's head presses a button on a stereo with his Robotic left hand. The music resumes playing. Zoidberg lifts up Lyndon Johnson's head. Zoidberg: Hey, hey, LBJ. You wanna get drunk? Lyndon Johnson's head: Oh, hell, yeah. begins drinking the water in Lyndon Johnson's jar. Whoa! Professor Farnsworth: Zoidberg, no! Farnsworth and Amy run towards Zoidberg. The effects of jar juice aren't fully understood! :Farnsworth and Amy separate Zoidberg and Lyndon Johnson's head. Amy puts Lyndon Johnson's jar on top of another jar. Zoidberg: Uh... Not bad. A hint of vitalis and— :screams. Zoidberg's eyes turns to plasma, but go back to normal in a moment. However, a plasma sphere has appeared in his chest. The plasma sphere becomes larger, consuming him, Professor Farnsworth, and Amy whole, becomes brighter, dazzling Leela and Bender, and disappears. :['''Cut to': Wall. Three Campbell's Soup paintings can be seen. The plasma sphere appears, forms the figures of Professor Farnsworth, Zoidberg, and Amy, and disappears. Professor Farnsworth has a flower on his head, hair, beard, different glasses, and a necklace; Zoidberg has hair, a suit, and different shoes; and Amy has different hair, an earring, a dress, a bracelet, and different boots.]'' Amy: I recognise this! camera zooms out, revealing Professor Farnsworth to be barefoot. It's the 1960s! touches Professor Farnsworth's beard. Professor Farnsworth looks angry and moves away from Zoidberg. I did a report on it for my drug-taking class. :blond man walks up to Zoidberg. Blond man: Hi. I'm Andy Warhol and you're some kind of... Marvellous lobster man. Zoidberg: Right on! Say, you got any real soup or just this schlock? :plasma sphere appears in Zoidberg's chest, becomes larger, consuming Zoidberg whole, and disappears. Andy Warhol: What a horrid bore. :['''Cut to': The Hall of Presidents. The music has stopped playing. The plasma sphere appears, forms the figures of Zoidberg, Professor Farnsworth, and Amy, and disappears. Zoidberg, Professor Farnsworth, and Amy are back to normal.]'' Professor Farnsworth: Ooh. Amy: Wha? Zoidberg: Far out! That head gave me a total head trip! :puts his left claw on his head. Fry: Really?! camera pans over to a shelf. I'm gonna lick Herbert Hoover's head! :points at Herbert Hoover's head. Zoidberg, Leela, Amy, Hermes, and several heads: Lick the head! has picked up Herbert Hoover's head and is holding it in front of Fry. Lick the head! :licks Herbert Hoover's head and Bender puts it back on the shelf. The plasma sphere appears, becomes larger, consuming Leela, Hermes, Fry, and Bender whole, and disappears. :['''Cut to': Bar. A bartender and two customers are there. The plasma sphere appears, forms the figures of Leela, Hermes, Fry, and Bender, and disappears. Leela has different hair, a scarf, evening gloves, a dress, and high heels; Hermes and Fry have a hat, a tie, a different suit, and different shoes; and Bender has a hat and a bow tie.]'' Bender: Whoa! A speakeasy. raises his right hand, then raises his left hand, and puts both his hands on the counter. One prohibited beverage, please. :bartender turns to his right. Bartender: Hey, Dutch. The new still is here. :bartender puts a jug of draught beer on the counter. Bender: I'm not a still! bartender turns to Bender. Bender points at himself with his right hand and puts his right hand back on the table. I just smell like one! :siren goes off. The camera pans over to the window, behind which a light is flashing. A car-drifting sound and a door-opening sound can be heard. Male voice: Dutch Schultz, come out with your bootleg whisky. We're thirsty! :shots are fired against the wall from the outside. Hermes, Fry, Bender, and Leela duck. Bender tries to reach for the jug on the counter, but it is shattered by another shot. Bender grunts. The plasma sphere appears, becomes larger, consuming Hermes, Fry, Bender, and Leela whole, and disappears. :['''Cut to': The Hall of Presidents. Amy, Zoidberg, Professor Farnsworth, and Dr. Cahill can be seen. The plasma sphere appears, forms the figures of Hermes, Bender, Fry, and Leela, and disappears. Zoidberg, Professor Farnsworth, and Amy are back to normal.]'' Hermes: What the heck is goin' on?! Jefferson, did you sell me some bad rope?! Professor Farnsworth: It must have something to do with the jar fluid. Farnsworth puts his left hand in Thomas Jefferson's jar, takes it out, and smells it. Aha! Farnsworth turns to Dr. Cahill. Dr. Cahill, do I detect a trace of opal essence? Dr. Cahill: Very observant, Professor. To preserve the heads, we use a rare form of powdered crystalline opal. Cahill opens a safe and grabs a test tube filled with powdered crystalline opal with her right hand. This is the world's entire supply. Cahill holds the test tube with her left hand. Yet it's so powerful, it should last a thousand years. It keeps the heads alive, but... We don't know how. Amy: Why did it give us those hallucinations? :Farnsworth turns to Amy and raises his left hand. Professor Farnsworth: Because it didn't! :Farnsworth moves away from Amy. Amy: Uh... Yuh-huh! :Cahill is still holding the test tube. Professor Farnsworth is pointing at it. Professor Farnsworth: Opal has unusual temporal properties. Farnsworth turns to the others and illustrates the situation with both his hands. It preserves each head in a time-stasis bubble. Ergo, licking those heads actually sent us back in time to their original eras. [Professor Farnsworth points at a painting on the wall resembling ''Shot Marilyns that bears Zoidberg's face instead of Marilyn Monroe's. To its left, there is a sign reading UNWELCOME GUEST - 1968.]'' Look! Zoidberg: Fuh! Schlock and more schlock! :camera pans over to Bender. Bender's chest cabinet is opened by Dutch Schultz. Dutch Schultz: Pssst! Is the coast clear? Bender: Button your yap, you mug! :closes his chest cabinet. Professor Farnsworth: I've discovered a new means of time travel! I'll call it the Farnsworth effect! :Washington's head spits in his jar's glass. George Washington's head: Nice try. Farnsworth looks at George Washington's head. But even this discovery won't undo the treachery wrought by your nefarious ancestor David Farnsworth. Professor Farnsworth: It will if we go back in time and stop him! :Farnsworth takes the test tube from Dr. Cahill's left hand and pours the entire supply of powdered crystalline opal in George Washington's jar. Leela, Fry, Hermes, and Bender gasp. Professor Farnsworth removes George Washington's head from the shelf and licks it three times. Leela: Professor, no! and Fry run towards Professor Farnsworth and hold him. Bender runs towards George Washington's head and removes his jar from Professor Farnsworth's hands. You can't tongue the father of our country! :plasma sphere appears, becomes larger, consuming Bender, Professor Farnsworth, Leela, and Fry whole, and disappears. George Washington's head falls on the floor. :['''Cut to': Meadow. The plasma sphere appears, forms the figures of Fry, Professor Farnsworth, Leela, and Bender, and disappears. Fry, Professor Farnsworth, and Leela have hats, different hair, different clothes, and different shoes; and Bender has a hat and his antenna slicked back.]'' Fry: Where are we? Also, when are we? Professor Farnsworth: 68th and Broadway, colonial era. cowbell-ringing sound is heard and a cow is seen. The cow moos. Rush hour. :Fry, Bender, and Leela are seen walking down the street of Colonial era New York Professor Farnsworth: By my calculations, this head trip will last, at most, 24 hours. We need to stop that monster, David Farnsworth! :as they stop, Leela bends down. Cut to a shot of a newspaper titled "WALL FOOTPATH JOURNAL", dated Monday, April 17th, 1775, with the headline "BEARS DRAG DOWN MARKET, MAUL 50", with a chart representing the headline. Leela: Look at the date on this newspaper. picks it up and reads it. April 17th, 1775. :looks at the paper with Leela and adjusts his glasses. Professor Farnsworth: Say, on this exact date, was meeting secretly in New York. Maybe they can help us. Bender: But they could be meetin' anywhere! What are we gonna do? Search building to building? :to a wide shot of New York revealing there are only two buildings on the entire street. Professor Farnsworth: to the building on the left We'll start with that one. :['''Scene': Interior of the building. Thomas Jefferson is seated with a quill in his hand while several other founding fathers are standing around him.]'' Thomas Jefferson: Alexander Hamilton of New York, how say you? Alexander Hamilton: Nay. Thomas Jefferson: John Hancock and John Adams of Massachusetts? John Adams: Yay. John Hancock: Yay. Thomas Jefferson: his quill in ink and starts writing something The yay's have it. Our nation's official joke state shall be New Jersey. knock on the door is heard Uh-oh. crumples up the paper and puts it in his mouth and swallows it. :members of the Continental Congress get out their muskets. The door opens revealing Fry, Farnsworth, Bender and Leela. John Adams: Ah, 'tis just our new . Bender: Watch it, Wiggy! I ain't no stinking crock! John Adams: We'll see about that in five hours. puts a raw chicken in Bender's chest cabinet. :and Fry enter the building, Leela is about to enter until she is stopped in her tracks by Hancock. John Hancock: Halt! From whence commeth thou, one-eyed maiden! Leela: Uh, ever been to ? John Hancock: Certainly not! Leela: down Hancock's musket so she can get through I'm from Peru. Professor Farnsworth: Clam up, founding fathers! We need help locating the treacherous forger out the counterfeit currency who forged this forgery! :founding fathers gasp. Thomas Jefferson: the counterfeit My word! If these enter circulation, our economy will be destroyed! And with it, our chance at independence! Alexander Hamilton: the counterfeit from Jefferson Only one man in the colonies has a printing press fine enough to make these. Our good friend, Ben Franklin. Leela: Uh-oh. Isn't Franklin in ? Thomas Jefferson: When he's not in Charlotte, or Maribel, or Louisa! :other founding fathers laugh at this obvious innuendo, but Fry just stares blankly. Fry: I don't get it. Professor Farnsworth: I'm sure no one's ever said this before, but I must get to Philadelphia as quickly as possible! :['''Scene': Exterior of a deserted street. Fry, Farnsworth, Bender and Leela are riding a very slow horse-drawn cart. They observe that even a colonial man pulling a boy riding a wooden horse is faster than them.]'' Professor Farnsworth: Oh! Why couldn't my disgraced ancestor have lived in the era?! :['''Scene': Overhead exterior shot of the streets of Philadelphia. Farnsworth, Fry, Bender and Leela stop their cart outside of a building with a sign that says "BEN FRANKLIN'S PRINT SHOP". In front of the building is a sign that says "The New J's Are Here!".]'' :['''Scene': Interior of the print shop. A woman opens the door and finds the crew outside.]'' Woman: Dr. Franklin, your new steam engine is here. Bender: I ain't no stinkin' steam engine! bell dings Chicken's ready. Benjamin Franklin: You may go, Louisa. Fry: into the frame Now I get it! :['''Cut to': A few minutes later. Leela is seated and Farnsworth is standing by a stove. Franklin is tinkering with his new "steam engine", while Fry stands behind the table. Bender starts vibrating.]'' Benjamin Franklin: Fascinating. Be you man or machine? Bender: Mostly machine. Might be a couple dead cats in there. Professor Farnsworth: Dr. Franklin, with all due respect to the brilliant inventor of the... toward the device behind him stove, I must speak with you. toward Franklin, who has a chicken leg in his mouth I'm looking for the scoundrel who made out the counterfeit again this! Benjamin Franklin: the counterfeit and inspects it Intricate filigree, satanic symbols, looks like one of mine. closer at it and gasps But no! This is a fake! Fry: Duh! It says to the words on the currency "Colony of Maffachufetts"! Bender: scoffs More like "Taxachufetts"! Benjamin Franklin: sighs That's just how we print S's, you "ƒtupid ƒhitheads"! Someone must've used my press while I was poking around in Charlotte. Let's ask my apprentice, David Farnsworth. Professor Farnsworth: gasps Farnsworth?!! That's him! Arm yourselves! :to a shot of a badger tied to a wooden club, who growls. Cut to a wide shot of a door under a staircase where Franklin is holding the club alongside Farnsworth, holding a candle, Fry, Bender, and Leela. Benjamin Franklin: I call it "the Franklinator". :opens the door, gasps and drops his Franklinator, which scurries away knocking over a table carrying a vase, which breaks. :back to the room under the staircase, which is empty, save for a chair with a hole in it. Benjamin Franklin: The apprentice's suite is empty! He's gone! Professor Farnsworth: Wait! What's that glistening in the chamber pot? Bender: toward the chair Let's find out. :bends down and puts his hand in the chamber pot. Leela: Bender, do you know what a chamber pot is? Bender: I don't know and I don't care! :takes a coin out of the pot and gives it to Franklin who handles it with a white cloth and shows it to Farnsworth. Professor Farnsworth: A Massachusetts hapenny? Bender: Probably fake, too. There's one way to find out. takes the hapenny, opens his teeth to bend the coin and the others, beside Farnsworth, look in disgust. What? Fry: Bender bent a poo penny! Bender bent a poo penny! Benjamin Franklin: Look! 'Tis but worthless tin! Professor Farnsworth: Where could Farnsworth have minted such a high quality fake? Benjamin Franklin: Not here. But, you know, I have a friend in who's an expert silversmith. They could be connected. pause There's only like forty people who do anything around here. Professor Farnsworth: But Boston's 300 miles away and Bender kicked our horse to death! We'll never get there in time! Unless you have another "invention" up your sleeve! Foh! Benjamin Franklin: thinks Hmmm... :['''Scene': Exterior of Philadelphia, night. There is a lightning storm in the air. A kite with a key is being flown. The camera pulls back to reveal Franklin is flying it with Bender under the string while the others watch behind two barrels. Franklin ties the kite to Bender's antenna.]'' Bender: How's this going to get us to Boston? :strikes the key attached to the kite and shocks Bender. :['''Cut to': On the street, Bender is tied to the cart running, with Fry at the front and the others, now joined by Franklin, in the back seat.]'' Bender: Stupid Franklin— shocks him again as he runs faster :['''Scene': The streets of Boston. A sign says "Welcome to Boston", a sign below it says, " GROUNDBREAKING TOMORROW". The Bender-drawn cart whizzes right past the sign.]'' :['''Scene': Exterior of another building. The sign above this one says "PAUL REVERE, SILVERSMITH: ". The Bender-drawn cart stops outside the building.]'' :door of the building opens to reveal Franklin, his hair all frizzied and covered with leaves, Bender, and Leela outside. The man answering is Paul Revere himself. Paul Revere: Ah, that scrap metal I ordered is here. Bender: I'm 40% scrap metal. his chest and walks inside Paul Revere: Well, Ben Franklin, Franklin's hand my fellow Son of Liber— a couple of redcoats outside Tea kettles, heh. Yes, I've made some new tea kettles. Perfect for special occasions. Like hanging in effigy— motions Revere to calm down because of the redcoats again and H and I are monograms you can put on those tea kettles. of the redcoats notices Revere speaking strangly Whatta you looking at, you British bastards?!?!?! Benjamin Franklin: Revere inside as the others follow him Paul, we talked about this. :['''Scene': Interior of Revere's house, Franklin closes the curtains.]'' Professor Farnsworth: Mr. Revere, we're looking for a counterfeiter who minted Revere the fake coins these smelly hapennies. His name is David Farnsworth. Paul Revere: the fakes Farnsworth? I just hired him for the fall candlestick rush. He's in the foundry this very moment! :Bender and Leela gasp as the camera zooms in to the Foundry building seen outside the window behind them. Benjamin Franklin: a sack of Franklinators Everybody take a Franklinator. :takes a Franklinator with a badger on it, except for Bender whose Franklinator is a shark. Fry takes his out. Fry: Aw, I gotta chipmunk. :['''Scene': Outside the silversmith building. Shot of the full moon. Pan down to Revere, Franklin, Farnsworth and the others, each with a Franklinator and with pots and pans on their heads.]'' :['''Scene': Interior of the foundry.] Leela: the door down Hee-ya! :to a man dropping many counterfeits who looks similar to Farnsworth but with different glasses, bad teeth, and red hair. Professor Farnsoworth: David Farnsworth, I presume? David Farnsworth: an indistinguishable British accent I'm David Farnsworth. Professor Farnsworth: Fuff! You're a disgrace to the very name Fowvwuh! :Farnsworth produces a strange looking hammer. Fry: Look out! He's got a bezeling planisher! David Farnsworth: 'At's right! 'Oo wonts ta be bezel'd?! :takes the planisher from David Farnsworth and punches him, he flies backwards splitting the table with the counterfeits in half. David Farnsworth throws counterfeits at Leela and punches back. Leela kicks him. Meanwhile, Revere, carrying a cannonball, turns Bender around and puts the cannonball in his chest cabinet and bends him down. Bender: You idiot, I'm not a cannon! :lights Bender's antenna, which causes the cannonball to fire out of Bender's shiny metal ass and crushes the wall behind where Leela and David Farnsworth are fighting. Bender: Oh, I guess I am a cannon. :Farnsworth moans holding his head. Professor Farnsworth: Time to prune the family tree! knocks out his ancestor unconscious with a candlestick. Everybody cheers. Huzzah! I've saved the Farnsworth name! :man approaches Revere through the broken wall. Man: An urgent message for Mr. Revere! :man hands Revere a letter with his name on it. Revere opens it and begins reading it out loud. Bender, Professor Farnsworth, Fry, and Benjamin Franklin are listening. Paul Revere: Mr. Revere, pray, do not 'ƒhit' your pants. The British attack has begun. Cross the river and watch for my signal. finishes reading the letter. I must ride. :leaves the building, panting, and a horse is heard neighing from outside. Leela: He has so much stuff. puts a set of tableware into a seemingly bottomless purse. He won't miss this. :['''Scene': Backyard. Bender and Franklin are putting together a pile of counterfeits. Bender takes some from his chest cabinet and Franklin takes others from a box on the floor. Leela is steering a cart with more conterfeits.]'' Professor Farnsworth: Let's burn these counterfeits and paddle the next swan boat the hell out of Boston. :and the Professor throw their counterfeits into the pile. Fry: Here you go. :hands the Professor a lantern. Professor Farnsworth: Thanks. Professor throws the lantern onto the pile, causing it to shatter. The counterfeits start burning. Say, where did you get that lantern? Fry: From that old church to the north. points to a church. They had two burning, so I figured they wouldn't miss one. :['''Cut to': Revere riding a horse.]'' Paul Revere: One if by land. Two if by sea. stops by a river and sees one lantern hanging on the wall of the church. shouting The British are coming! The British are coming! goes back to riding the horse. shouting By land! By land! whispering Gotta treat this OCD. Gotta treat this OCD. :passes by the river where it is revealed that the British is actually attacking by sea. Professor Farnsworth: Fry, you dope! You've really screwed the granny this time! History needed that second lantern! Leela: We better stop Paul Revere before— :late, as a flash of light appears carrying the crew back to their own time. :['''Scene': The Head Museum. The crew arrives wearing British attire.]'' Leela: a British accent I guess everything worked out jolly oll right, eh, guv'nor? Bender: in a Cockney accent Wot's with th' fruity accent, ducky? Bollocks! Ah've got it, too! Fry: a British accent Where's all th' Presidents' heads, then? :to a wide shot of the Hall of Presidents, now the 'all of Nobility, with many British flags hanging below the ceiling. Professor Farnsworth: a British accent Ah say, appears we've changed 'istory too much, disahster of nightmarish proportions an' wotnot. a pipe calmly as a dramatic musical sting is heard Quite. :['''Scene': Wide shot of the now British-ruled New New York as "Rule Britannia" plays in the background. The camera zooms in on the city to reveal such British characteristics as a British subway sign, a Harrods Fifth Avenue, and a double decker bus, which drops off the Fourth Doctor from Doctor Who, who runs into a British telephone booth. The camera pans right to reveal the British ruled Planet Express building, now with a chimney smoking in the back.]'' :['''Scene': Interior of the Planet Express building, close up on a banner with the logo, which now says, "Planet Express Ltd.: A Despatch Concern. Cut to the meeting room, where Hermes is seated at the conference table. Farnsworth, Leela, Fry and Bender enter.]'' Hermes: Where 'ave you blokes been? to a shot of Hermes now wearing a shirt that says "Manchester United" You nearly missed elevenses. Amy: a hat and elegant clothing and carrying a tray of tea and other delicacies Who's for tea and shmavories? Bender: Wot in bloody 'ell's goin' on aroun' 'ere ah says? Professor Farnsworth: Indeed. Wot's become of the dear old USA? Amy: Beg pardon? Professor Farnsworth: The Revolution? 1776 and wot all? Hermes: Oh, the Colonial Desktop(?). Well, there's nuthin' we Brits enjoy more dan a good document'ry. Turn on the televiser, Dr. Zoidsmythe. :[Zoidberg, now Zoidsmythe, enters wearing a bowler, monocle and suit, carrying an umbrella and doing ' from '' .]'' Zoidsmythe: I'll dial up . They've always got a nice doccy-woccy on. turns on the TV, which shows the continent of North America, which is filled in by the . Narrator: The Vanquished Pride of the Yankees, silly walks away or the title America the Dutiful! the speech, several images are shown, including the , which is now the Tyranny Bell, the statue, now the Memorial and surrounded by , and a , now Dunkin' Crumpets. North America or Wes' Britannia as we now call it, has been under British rule for fourteen-hundred years... [An arm pulls down a screen showing a scene not unlike 's animations from ''Monty Python.]'' all thanks to a nutter known as "Wrong Way Revere". :Gilliam-style Revere enters the scene on a horse. Animated Revere: The British are coming, by land, by land! Heh heh heh heh! :['''Cut to': A crude reenactment of the British attack with a cardboard sea and the British wearing cardboard canoes.]'' Narrator: But we came by sea, we did. Surprised the Yanks at Lexington ending the Rebellion with narry a kipper scuffed. :['''Cut to': The Planet Express, Ltd. conference room. Amy is now carrying a tray of fish.]'' Amy: Scuffed kippers, anyone? Zoidsmythe: Right kind of you, mum. all the fish in Zoidbergian fashion :['''Cut to': The documentary. John Hancock is signing his name poorly to the Declaration of Dependence due to his arm being in a cast.]'' Narrator: The humiliated conspirators were forced to sign the Declaration of Dependence, proclaiming British rule forever. to George Washington's bedroom, Washington is seen sleeping in his bed when his door opens. Meanwhile, a loyal Brit by the name of David Farnsworth tracked down the traitor George Washington and bravely smothered him with his wig. Farnsworth covers Washington with his wig, Washington's screams are muffled. Professor Farnsworth: Oh, criminy! :to a portrait of David Farnsworth, now in royal garments. Narrator: In gratitude, King George named Farnsworth a duke and granted his family massive land holdings in the colonies. :['''Cut to': The Planet Express, Ltd. conference room.]'' Professor Farnsworth: Blimey. I've never felt so ashamed to be a Farnsworth. Scruffy: Will m'lord be returning to his massive land holdings for luncheon? Professor Farnsworth: Huh-woh? :['''Scene': Exterior shot of a gated entrance. The sign on the gate says, "Farnsworthingshire". The gates open and the camera zooms in to reveal a rich mansion in the country.]'' :['''Scene': Interior of the mansion. Leela, with a British attired Nibbler, Amy and Farnsworth are seated by a fireside. Fry is standing near it.]'' Leela: yawns I know we're ladies-in-waiting but what are we waiting for? Professor Farnsworth: How should I'' know? Just shut up and wait! '''Bender': is looking out a window, his back turned to the camera Say, how is it that we've got socialized medicine around to reveal his dental problems bot me teeth still loo' like this? Fry: Con't we just go back in time an' set things roight again? Professor Farnsworth: Don't want to. Rather nice living under the crown and so forth. Zoidsmythe: used as a footstool by Farnsworth Rather. whips Zoidsmythe with his cane Professor Farnsworth: Wot's more, couldn't go back even if we wonted to. No more crystalline opal left in all the world, don't you know. :door opens and Scruffy enters the room. Scruffy: M'lord, the Queen is here for 'er, eh, weekly, irrrrr, visit. Professor Farnsworth: The Queen? Sounds most satisfactory. All of you out! Bender: and exits with the others Right, then. Let's go play some quoits...wotever that is. :are now outside the door announcing the Queen's entrance. A squire rolls out the red carpet. Squire: Presenting the Queen of England, America, and two parking spaces in Tokyo. :Queen enters, and she is rather hideous. Queen: Where's me consort at? Professor Farnsworth: gulps C-C-Consort? :Queen pounces on Farnsworth. Queen: That's right, luv. Fer cent'ries, a Farnsworth gentleman 'as provided service to the Queen. Now close yer eyes an' think of England! :she puckers up, Farnsworth notices her crown, which has a blue jewel. Professor Farnsworth: Ah say, what's that in your crown? Queen: You mean ? Why, it's th' most precious gem in all th'— raises his cane :['''Scene': Exterior of the mansion. Bender gets a ringer.]'' Bender: Yes! Three rubbers on the hob! :runs out of the mansion carrying the Queen's crown. The Queen leans out of a window. Queen: Stop him! He crowned me in th' knickers an' nicked me crown! :['''Scene': Exterior of the Head Museum, now the 'ead Museum. Leela, Fry, Farnsworth and Bender run up the stairs followed by Smitty and URL, dressed as British bobbies.]'' Smitty: Freeze or we'll be forced to continue chasing you since we don't carry guns! URL: Indubitably. :['''Scene': Interior, the 'all of Nobility. Farnsworth and the others burst into the room with the crown.]'' Leela: We've got to go back in toime an' set things straight! 'Urry up an' lick Washin'ton's 'ead again! Bender: We can't! There's no George Washington nor any other Presidents. Fry: somewhere Wot about this bloke? e's'' from Revolutionary times. :zooms out to reveal that Fry is pointing to the head of David Farnsworth. '''Professor Farnsworth: Farnsworth! David Farsnworth's head: Hey! Yer the plaunkers wot candlesticked me! Well, ah showed you! Ah killed George Washin'ton an' now I'm married to one of the ! Don't rightly know which one. Professor Farnsworth: Bender, fetch me that powdered opal! :takes the gem out of the crown, drops it on the floor and stomps on it with his footcup. Farnsworth sweeps it up and pours it into David Farnsworth's head's jar. Professor Farnsworth: It's time to restore dignity to the Farnsworth name! :licks David Farnsworth's head, who is naturally disgusted at this act. Farnsworth and the others disappear as they go back in time. A few seconds later, they return wearing their normal clothes with everything back to normal. Fry: in his normal voice There. That time, I left both lanterns in place. Professor Farnsworth: in his normal voice And I hit Farnsworth much, much harder. Eh, perhaps too hard. Leela: in her normal voice Look! All the Presidents are back! Even John Tyler! John Tyler's head: That's the first time anyone's spoken to me in twelve-hundred years. Professor Farnsworth: Yes, from Chester A. Arthur to [[Chester Z. Arthur's head|Chester Z''. Arthur]], they're all here. Our republic and the Farnsworth family name are saved. ''away And no one will ever know. :camera pans up to the ceiling flags. Where the "Don't Tread on Me" snake flag was is now a flag with Bender holding a cigar and pointing to his rear end with the caption "Bite my fhiny metal aff" on it. Bender walks past it and laughs. Category:Season 6 Scripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts